New members!
by Glittergirl-x
Summary: What happens when the gang take in a brother and sister. Will they prove to be useful. Allan finds love at last and what happens when the two must impotent people to Will get captured and injured!Robin/Marian Will/Djaq Allan/Jess ! r&r!
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and the sweet smell of lightly honeyed toast hung in the air around camp.

Much was up and rushing about preparing a good breakfast for the outlaws. It had been a month since Will and Djaq had married and the evil sheriff of Nottingham and his right hand man Guy of Gisborne had been quite quiet, too quite for Robins liking but Marian had assured him it was a good thing.

Luke, Will's younger brother had now been an official member of Robin Hood's gang for awhile and was actually enjoying life as an outlaw.

Will had built in a bunk near Little Johns and Luke had helped out around the camp ignoring all the comments made by his fellow gang members telling him to take it easy. But he wanted to pay them for letting him stay there.

He enjoyed the stories he was told about the adventures they had fought for England for the poor.

"Master, wake up." Much said standing above a very tired Robin Hood.

"What is it Much?" Robin replied clutching his sword just in case there was danger.

"Breakfast is ready." Much said leading him over to the makeshift table, Will had made.

"So what's the plan for today?" Allan asked whilst chewing happily on a piece of bread.

"I heard there was going to be a small cart heading along the North Road filled with people's taxes and ….well you know the rest." Robin said.

"Steal from the rich give to the poor." Will said finishing Robin's statement.

"That's what we do lads!" Allan said standing up and walking over to hid bunk.

"HU HUM!" Marian hummed from deep in her throat giving Allan an angry look.

"Oh and ladies." He said sinking slowly back into his bed.

"Well then let's get ready." Robin said as everyone got up from the table and headed off to do their early morning jobs.

Just a minute later Luke entered the camp with a pile of wood clutched to his chest.

Djaq followed shortly after dumping her pile of wood just in front of Much.

"Is that enough?" Djaq said giving Much a not very impressed look.

"Yes that's fine." Much said not even looking away from his cooking.

Djaq just stormed of hands on hips over to Will's side to see what he was up to.

"Hello." Will said placing down his tools and turning to hug her.

"What you making?" Djaq said turning her head to the side to get a better view of the project he was working on.

"Just something for Much's birthday." He answered.

"Good luck." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek and walking over to help look with the fire wood.

"Thanks."

_**2 hours later.**_

"So much what do you want for your birthday?" Little John asked.

"Not sure yet."

"Well you better make your mind up."

"Cooking equipment probably I could do with a new sword." Much said looking at the disfigured handle on his spoon.

"Oh right."

Suddenly the alarm rang on all the outlaws were up and grabbing their weapons as fast as you could say _Sherwood Forest_.


	2. making plans!

The outlaws ran has fast as their feet could take them down the hill and along the road.

What they saw in front of them was a surprise not because it was someone they knew or a nobleman passing by but complete strangers, in rags.

"Well what do we have here?" Robin said walking up to the boy who was not happy about being tided up.

"Please, we are lost, we have nothing." The girl pleaded.

"Who are you?" Much asked.

"I am Jess and this is my older brother Matthew." Jess said singling for them to let her brother down.

"Where are you from?" Robin asked.

"Sussex." Matthew said rubbing his hands over the rope burns.

"We were travelling to meet sir guy of Gisborne."

"Why?" Marian asked a confused look in her face.

"Well my father couldn't pay his taxes and so my sister Jess has to marry him."

Tears started to fall down Jess's pale and thin cheeks, one after the other. Allan walked up to her placing a hand on to her shoulder to comfort her. There was something about her that seemed different to all the other girls he had met.

Finally she stopped crying a said thank you to Allan and walked over and giving her brother a hug.

"Don't cry everything will be alright." Matthew said stroking her hair. She was his younger sister and they had always been pretty close ever since their mother had died.

"We can help." Marian said.

"I have been in your position, sort of, with Guy. I use to spy in the castle for the gang."

This made the girl smile a little.

"Come back to camp you look hungry." Little John said.

"Thank you we haven't had food for days now." Matthew replied.

They were led back to the camp all the while Robin had a plan. It was something Marian had said. About having to marry Guy and spying in the castle.

"Here eat this." Much said handing them both a plate full of stew.

"What is in it?" Jess asked sniffing it.

" hum, squirrel, hum." Will coughed, walking past.

"Is not it is chicken." Much said giving Will and evil look causing Will to laugh.

"Thank you." Matthew said eating a few spoonfuls.

"That's ok." Much said smiling that at least someone appreciated his cooking.

After they had found out a lot more about the strange pair Robin stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have an annocement." He started.

"Jess I wondered would you be prepared to help us?"

"Yes of course after how you have trated us today." She replied.

"Ok then well.. I aheva plan." He said.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"I thought you could cary on your way acting like nothing happened to you n your way to the castle and when you get there be all nicey nice to Gisborne." He said watching the blank expressions at him. They had no idea what he was getting at.

"Look can you spy for us?" He finally blurte ouy.

"Um… is that really a good idea?" Marian said standing up to Robins height and whispering to him.

"I think it would be great if you accepted because seeing as Marians not in there anymore and we don't know what the Sheriff is planning."

After a few seconds of silence Jess spoke up.

"Ok I will do it…"

"You can't Jess it's too dangerous…"

"Matthew I am older enough to make my own decisions." Jess shouted at him making him back down his sister could be very scary at times.

"And I am a good fighter."

"Ok that's settled then." Robin said.

"And when we need you or you need us we will find each other and if your brother can stay with us."


	3. Jess!

_**Please review this story i would greatly appreciate it. So i am going to ask for 4 more reviews before i update because i want to know what you think. x**_

* * *

The outlaws had successfully managed to get Jess inside with a quick goodbye she sauntered on in. Nervousness spreading over her like, suddenly walking into the shade and losing all the feeling of the warm glowing sun on your skin.

Life as she knew it would never be the same again. All she had to do was avoid marring him for awhile and she would be fine.

"Guy?" Jess said reaching out and touching his shoulder so he spun around immediately.

"Jess you're here." He said staring at her.

"Yes I am."

"How was your journey?" He asked leading her to the Sheriff.

"Fine thanks. Nasty pair of outlaws in the forest but my brother fought them off."

"Where is he?" Gisborne asked wonderingly.

"Um… He left straight after we reached the castle walls." She said trying to hide her face.

Guy flung open the door and pulled Jess over to the Sheriff.

"Ah Jess, Jess, Jess." He said taking a sip out of his cup.

"Shame your father couldn't pay his taxes wasn't it, all thought I would rather give you up than pay money."

"My father is a good man!" She shouted at the Sheriff.

"Gisborne control that woman of yours she is already starting to get on my bloody nerves." The Sheriff shouted back.

"Yes my Lord." Guy obeyed and dragged Jess back out showing her to her room.

* * *

Back at camp Robin was sat with Marian next to the fire. The sun had finally gone down after what had seemed like a very long day.

"Robin?"

"Yes my love?"

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing with Jess?"

"Yes don't worry, if she gets injured or killed blame it on me."

"What about her marring Guy, what if he forces her?" Robin could see the worried look on her face and puller her into a tight hung kissing and stroking her curly brown hair. She had been through what Jess was risking herself for and she still felt worried anywhere near the castle.

He could feel hr heart beating frantically at the thought of Guy and what he make Jess do.

She calmed down a lot when Robin started kissing her, she felt so safe with him and never wanted to lose him.

"Did you see the way Allan looked at her?" Marian said to Robin.

"Yes the way he looks at all girls including you and Djaq."

"No I mean he really understood how she felt and when he touched her shoulder it was like they had just clicked."

"Do you think he likes her?"

"Yes!"

I suppose I have you and Will has Djaq and Little John has Alice and Much sort of has Eve. Perhaps it is time for him to fall in love." Robin said before pulling Marian up and suggesting they go for a walk.

* * *

Meanwhile Will and Djaq had already gone for a walk and were sitting in a clearing happily talking to each other.

They had been talking about Much's birthday and what they had planned when Jess fell into the clearing.

Will sat up quick and ran over to pull her back up. Djaq walked over to check she was alright and made her sit down and get her breathe back.

"I need to tell you something." She started.

"I haven't't got long can we go back to camp and talk about this with the others?" She asked.

"Sure." Will said helping Djaq drag her back.

* * *

**_sorry it's sort ! reviews 4 more reviews then i will update. love beastar 2 x_**


	4. Questions?

**_Please read and review. _**

* * *

The outlaws gathered quick around the fire and their seats.

"Right listen carefully." Jess said.

"The sheriff is sending Gisborne out with 40 shoulders to hunt down this camp."

"Well we should make a plan and quick when is he sending them?" Robin asked head in hands thinking.

"Tomorrow morning." She replied.

"Then we must think quickly." Much said.

"What about if we circle them group by group and take them down that way." Marian suggested.

"Surely they won't go in one big group."

"Great plan Marian!" Robin said pulling her close and kissing her.

"Why don't I get a kiss like that when I make a plan up?" Allan said.

"One because you don't think of plans and two who would want to kiss you Allan A Dale." Djaq said as everyone started laughing.

"I'll have you know I am a good kisser in fact I have had more girls kiss me already then you will have in your whole life." He replied his trade mark grin spreading across is whole face.

"I don't need other girls kissing me I have already found my girl." Will said kissing Djaq passionately making her blush bright red.

Djaq was so glad she had Will he was all she could ever have dreamed of.

The sight of Will and Djaq also Robin and Marian and whoever else decided to fall in love made him fell left out. He wished he could have that one special person in his life and no one else. His mind suddenly made him look to wards Jess who was staring at him. She turned her head away and looked embarrassed. Allan thought about it for bit could he have already found his perfect one? Only the question really was did she feel the same way?

Jess couldn't believe it she had been spotted looking at him. Oh no was he about to make her life hell and tease her for looking at him. Hopefully: all though the chance was little, he didn't really spot her looking at him.

He was an outlaw she couldn't. Marian chooses Robin though but they had been with each other before the war. What about Will and Djaq they were both outlaws though and they hardly remembered being different.

"Well then that is the plan." Robin spoke loudly bringing Jess and Allan back from their own little worlds.

"Um…I must be going now or I shall be missed." Jess said leading her way out of camp.

"You shall be anyway." Allan said out loud hoping that he didn't say it out load when obviously he had. Robin and the rest of the gang choose to ignore him except Much who had to be shut up quick by Will.

But had she really heard what she had thought. Jess kept this question in her head all the way back to the dreaded castle.


	5. Fights hands and finally kisses!

Right here we are next chapter. Will and Djaq in this one to. Dont worry i haven't forgot them they are one of my fav couples. r&r.x

* * *

"Right that was the fourth group two more to go." Djaq said sliding her sword back into its place and walking to wards Will.

"We still haven't found Gisborne with them yet." Allan said.

"Exactly." Robin said.

"He will have more men with them, so let's stay clear of them for now."

But he had spoken to soon. Suddenly Guards were charging at them ready to fight.

Robin pulled out his bow followed by the rest of the gang and stood ready to defend themselves.

Much was the first to attack a guard and lunged forward piecing the man with his sword.

"Well that was the easy bit." He said standing back.

Robin, Will and Little John then flung themselves at the guards and fought as hard as they could.

Djaq and Allan joined in gaining their equal amount of scratches and the odd bruise.

There were four guards left when guy charged at them on his horse.

"Ready lads?" Robin said.

"If we have to kill him then so be it."

They charged at the last four guards defeating them easily and ran out of the way of Guy as he galloped passed and turned to face them.

"So Locksley, looks like I have got you now." Guy started.

"There are more shoulders out there."

"That's were your wrong Gisborne we have killed them all." Robin replied a smirk on his face.

"Not being funny but it looks like we have got you." Allan said before receiving a blow around the head from Gisborne and being pulled on a horse.

Shout were heard from the other outlaws as they chased after him.

"Guy of Gisborne you _will not_ get away with this." Robin shouted after him.

"We will get you."

He made his way over to a shocked Marian and took her and.

"Right gang with have a plan to make."

_**In the castle.**_

Allan felt a strong pain shot through his head. He flicked open his eyes to see the dark damp cold room in which he lay.

He wondered where he was at first but then realized he had been captured and was at Nottingham castle.

"Oh god why me?" He said to himself as he heard the cries of old men echo through the corridors.

It was like being in hell.

Just then a face appeared and Allan sat himself up.

"Jess is that you?" He said his eyesight finally becoming clear.

"Yes i don't have lot of time but I have brought you some food" She answered placing the food next to the bars and sitting down to face him.

"Here take it." She said pushing the tray forward.

"Thank you." Allan said scoffing down the food. He was so hungry.

He noticed the look on Jess's face and swallowed the food.

"Sorry you don't know how staving I am."

"It is OK I don't get feed that well and live here." She said a smile spreading across her face as her heart started to pump faster than usual.

She shuffled closer to the cell and placed her hands on the floor.

Allan had finally finished eating and had placed his drink cup down accidentally touching her fingers at he same time.

Just for a moment they were locked in each others eyes when they both moved forward pressing their lips together.

Jess felt so happy inside she hoped she could stay forever. But she could't as she grabbed the tray and said her goodbyes.

"I am sorry I have to go, I will bring more food later."

Allan did't reply he just watched her head out of the door and wondered if he had done the right thing.

_The camp._

Will was sat with Djaq in his arms.

They had both been upset about Allan's capture. It had happened so fast and they hoped it would all be over fast.

Will lent down to Djaq and kissed the top of her head. She did't move. He looked at her face and realised she was asleep.

He carefully lifted her small body off of him and placed her on the bunk crawling in next to her. Even he had to admit he was tired. The shock had hit them all. He wondered how Djaq had felt when he and Much were captured and injured.

He knew how he would have felt if it was Djaq. He was sort of feeling it for Allan right now but not in the same way more like a brother would feel.

He soon fell asleep with the rest of the gang following close behind them each wrapped up in their own little thoughts.


	6. Hanging?

Here we are the next instalment to my story! A bit of Will/Djaq in this one. I promise i will write more Robin/Marian Will/Djaq in the upcoming chapters. thanks x

* * *

Allan lay deep in thought. When were the gang going to save him? He couldn't stick it any more it was driving him mad and he would soon be like the rest of the prisoners.

He was awoken by a load tapping noise and the sound of the door opening.

"I see you are awake." The sheriff said.

Allan didn't answer.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact you went storming on back to your little gang of outlaws. How's Marian by the way?" The sheriff said a smirk on his face.

"I feel like hanging someone." The sheriff said to Guy.

"What about him?" He said pointing to the cell closes to the door.

"Or him?" He pointed to another cell.

"Maybe that one? No." He said.

"That one." He finally said pointing to Allan.

"What?" Allan said with pleading blue eyes. He could see Jess sneaking into a corner smiling at him.

"Gisborne make sure he is ready for midday tomorrow."

"Yes my Lord." Gisborne said following The Sheriff out of the dungeons.

Jess appeared from the corner and made her way over to the cell as soon as the footsteps faded away.

"Look I am sorry about yesterday." Allan apologised.

"I didn't want to hurt you its just that…you know…oh god do you forgive me.

"Um… maybe." She replied the smile growing wider.

"Here I have some water for you."

_**The camp.**_

Matthew was getting really worried about his sister now after he had heard about the way Guy had treated Marian and Allan.

"Do not worry, she will be fine." Little John said placing a plate of food in front of Matthew and patting him on the back.

"I know I just can't stop worrying." He replied.

"Will worries about his brother Luke as much as you worry about your sister."

"Yes I suppose, but Luke isn't engaged to an evil person, hes here."

Little John decide to leave the convosation as it was and ate in silence.

_**Clun.**_

Will and Djaq walked hand in hand as they made their deliveries to the village people sneaking kisses to eachother every so oftern.

Will really loved Djaq she was his world. He would never leave her. He never regretted asking her to marry him.

They walked past a gang of villagers talking about something.

Djaq stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Will over to the gossipers and tapped the taller girl on the back.

"Excuse me but can you repeat what you have just said?" She asked politely.

"Tomorrow at midday one of Robin Hood's outlaws is being hung." She replied.

"_Allan!"_ Will said running with Djaq back to wards the camp.

They reached the stream and turned left running through the trees and bushes. They ran as fast as wild animals not wasting any time.

They finally reached the camp and virtually fell into a heap on the ground right there in front of their friends puzzled expressions.

"Will? ... Djaq?" Marian said standing up.

"Will are you OK?" Luke said heaving his brother onto the seat next to him.

Marian meanwhile helped Djaq up and sat her next to Will.

"Allan is to ….be … hung." Will said pouring a whole mug of water down his throat.

"At midday." Djaq said taking her cape off.

"We must save him." Little John said watching the young couple turn from red to their normal coloured skin.

* * *

Read and Review please please please i really want your ideas and thoughts on my story. Love Beastar2 x 


	7. Midday!

_**I dont own these characters i am afraid only the BBC do! Shame!**_

**_But enjoy this chapter!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Midday.**_

The sheriff wondered out onto the castle steps and stood in front of the many sad peasants. He grinned at the sight of Allan wiggling to get free from the chains. He knew that he wouldn't be able to break the strong metal and if by some miracle he did then he wouldn't survive all the guards anyway.

Allan also knew this but it was worth a try.

"Peasants we are here today to witness the death of a traitor."

The Sheriff said signalling Allan.

"He was part of Robin Hood's gang and o he must DIE!"

"Get in hung and now!" The sheriff said taking his seat next to Gisborne.

Allan was dragged unwillingly to wards the ropes and pulled up to wards them.

"_Where in the world was Robin." _He thought to himself. Was this really it?

What he didn't know was that Robin, Much, Little John and Matthew were one side of the crowds and Will, Luke and Djaq were the other side.

They pulled out their weapons and aimed bows at the guards.

"LET HIM GO SHERIFF!" Robin shouted.

"OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"You can't kill me Hood remember Nottingham." The sheriff evilly smirked back.

"You want a bet!" Much said as Robin shot an arrow beside the Sheriff head missing his eye by centimetres.

Much climbed up to Allan and unchained is wrists.

But it was too late Allan had been dragged back to wards the dungeons.

"Oh god help us!" Robin prayed.

All they could do was fight their way out.

Little John hit several guards around the head knocking them out instantly.

Will cut 2 guards with his axe and the help of Luke's sword.

Djaq stabbed a guard who dropped to the floor.

Much and Robin worked together on a big group of guards.

By now the peasants had fled out of the way and into the next street trying to reach their houses as fast as they could.

"LUKE…DJAQ!" Will screamed as his unconscious brother and wife were dragged away by two separate guards.

Who should he save? He kept looking both ways as a guard came at him he hit him in the back and ran after Robin and the rest of the gang.

* * *

I will update later today so please review. beastar2x 


	8. waking up!

Sorry this is short but plz review! x And i have a question to ask:

Shall i get Will captured of not? It could be a good thing or it could ruin the story. x

* * *

Luke woke up as pain shot through him like he had never felt before. It clenched his head in his hands and looked up. He was in the dungeons. How?

Then he remember haw he had been fighting a tough guard and had been knocked out.

He looked around him and noticed a small figure lying in the cell beside him. He half dragged half crawled himself over to see who it was.

His mouthed dropped open when he noticed who it was.

"Djaq!" He said reaching into the cell and shaking her. She was badly injured and NEEDED medical care.

"Djaq! Wake up!" He said shaking her harder.

"Will…"She said shakily her eyes still closed.

"No it's Luke." He said taking hold of her hand and squeezing it making sure she knew he was right beside her.

"We are going to get out of here I promise."

**Camp.**

Back at camp the outlaws were sat in silence. No one had touched their food and everyone was worried about Allan, Djaq and Luke.

Will's wife, brother and best friend had been captured and were properly going to be hung.

"I can't stand this!" Will said shouted standing up.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Will,… Will,…Will…." Robin said placing his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"It is OK we will save them I promise." Robin said calming him down.

Will needed time to think and so he walked out of the camp explaining that he needed to be alone.

The rest of the gang had worried expressions on their faces and each one of them was eager to follow him but no one dared.


	9. His thoughts

please please please review x !!

anyway here is the next chapter. hope you like it. if you dont tell me how to improve it!

anyway i dont own these characters shame!

* * *

Will walked into a clearing and slide down a tree into a sitting position with his knees propped up against his chest.

He was replaying the startling events of the day in his mind. "Why didn't I save them." He thought to himself.

Allan was his best friend who he had eventually forgiven for betraying them. What if he was forced to become one of the sheriff's men again? There would be no way he would be allowed back then. He had looked pretty rough by the time he was to be hanged. But Jess had been feeding him so he wouldn't complete starve. The look in Allan and Jess's eyes said it. They were love stuck.

What about his brother Luke. They had been through so much. Their parents dieing because of the sheriff and Will nearly killing the sheriff. But they had had good times like when Robin and Much returned from the holy war, Luke was so happy to talk about his bow. Well that was short lived, Gisborne had to come along and arrest them didn't he. It always ended up with the Sheriff or Guy of Gisborne.

"I hate them!" Will said like he had said so many times before.

He mind switched to Djaq. She was his world. That spicy, foreign smell made him feel at peace and safe, because he knew if he could smell that, then he would always know that she was with him. The way she kissed him and walked with him made him bubble up with happiness.

If the Sherriff hurt in anyway he would kill him this time no doubt about it.

"I hate the Sheriff!" He said again loader this time.

Then it hit him like Little Johns staff. He knew what he had to do. No other way would save them.

He should tell Robin this idea but would he agree oh well if he didn't.

He knew it. He had to be arrested himself.

Thank God or Allah for the idea.

* * *

remember review x!! 


	10. Please!

**_I do not own these characters i am afraid! I wish i did!_**

**_Anyway enjoy this. thanks so much to my reviewers: LittleMissSparkles, Poppycat123, DeathlyElegance, RocmySox, SpiritOfSherwood._**

**_Love Beastar2 x_**

* * *

The outlaws were all rushing around the camp tiding it up a bit and sorting out their weapons; they were going to need them for the rescue, when Will rushed in. 

"Robin I…um…need to talk to you!" Will puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Ok follow me." Robin said leading the way out of camp. Once they were out of earshot Will began to talk.

"I have got to tell you something."

"Are you alright Will?" Robin said a worried expression in his face.

"Obviously not but I have a plan." He said.

"We need to tell the others then." He said pointing to wards the lively camp.

"I am going to get arrested." Will blurted out making Robin stop in silence.

The silence hung in the air for a few long minutes. Will had wished he had never said it so quick and harsh. But he had to and if hadn't done it then he would never have done.

"Have you thought about this?" Robin said finally breaking the quiet.

"Yes, Allan is my best friend and I love Luke and especially Djaq."

"Carry on."

"And if I can make a deal with the Sheriff then maybe he will swap me for them."

"Then what get killed your self, even so he might not agree we know the Sheriff. He may take it as an opitunity to make a plan" Robin said confusion plastered all over his face.

"NO! That is were you come in, you can then rescue me."

"I am not sure."

"Please Robin!"

"Will do you know what you are putting yourself into."

"Yes and I am going to do this with or without your permission." Will said folding his arms.

"Fine we will try your way and if it doesn't work, don't turn crazy and try and kill the Sheriff again."

"That's not fair I did that because of Luke."

"Ok I am sorry that was wrong of me now let's be getting back to camp, before anything else hapens." Robin said leaving Will standing on his own.

TBC...

* * *

More soon i promise x 


	11. What next?

"Here's the plan." Robin said huddling the group of outlaws around the fire.

"Will is going to become a prisoner."

"How?" Much asked.

"Get arrested maybe." Matthew replied.

"I don't know." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway once he is in…" But he couldn't finish for Jess had stumbled into the camp and landed in her brother's lap.

"Jess!" Matthew said startled.

"What is it?"

"The Sheriff is going on holiday." She said as mouths around the camp dropped.

"With Guy."

"Well…" Robin said I have a better plan.

"Half a plan?" Much said.

"No a full plan."

"What is it then?" Marian asked.

"Will will still get arrested and make the Sheriff think he is on the winning side and that he can go on holiday happily."

"And…" Matthew asked.

"Then Jess can get into the dungeon and distract the guard while we get in and John gets the keys."

"Sounds like a good plan." Much said.

"When is the Sheriff planning to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning so Will will have to get arrested tonight."

"Fine." Will replied.

_**Castle Dungeons.**_

Djaq had recovered a bit since they had been captured and Luke was bored out of his wits but at least he had Allan to talk to.

"When do you think they are coming to rescue us?" Luke asked.

"I don't know they had better come quickly before she gets worse." Allan replied pointing towards Djaq.

So… what about you and Jess?" Luke asked giving Allan a cheeky smile matching Will's. They were true brothers.

"What about Jess and I." Allan asked trying not to turn bright red.

"The way you act when she brings us food and water." Luke said.

"It is so obvious. Do you like her?" He asked.

"Maybe." Allan answered.


	12. evening!

_**Sorry this has taken so long i have been busy but now i am on half term so i might write the rest and post it this week. Plz review. xx**_

* * *

The gang entered Nottingham, the chilly evening air signalled a mist was on its way, turning there skin and lips blue. They pulled their clocks tighter around them as they walked along the dirty streets not wanting to catch a cold or be seen. The town was silent except for the few cheery laughs drifting along the road from inside the inn. Everyone was cold and wanted to head back to camp and sit by the fire but that wasn't an option and they wouldn't be any better off there anyway, so they carried on.

"Right Will we will be hidden behind the stalls whilst you fake your drunkenness." Robin said placing a hand on Wills back and hushing him over to the half asleep guard.

"OK, see you after all this is over." Will said and soon after that he was being seized by two large guards and dragged off as the rest of the outlaws scooted behind a old fruit stall.

"I hope we are doing the right thing." Matthew said as his eyes followed Will's tall body slowly being taken through an iron gate.

"We will just have to hope for the best." Jess said her mind on Allan. She secretly prayed each night for him even though she was sure that he did not love her back the way she loved him. She made her way around to another gate and walked into the castle.

_**Dungeons**_

"WILL!" Luke practically screamed as the door flung open to reveal his tired looking brother.

Will was thrown into the cell next to Allan his tag falling of onto the hard ground.

"One of hood's men." One guard said.

"The Sheriff will be pleased." The second laughed.

"Have fun with your friends."

They walked triumphantly out of the cell taking the tag with them.

"Will what are you doing here?" Allan asked worriedly.

"Saving you." He said picking himself up.

"Where's Djaq?" Will asked as Luke moved to his left revealing a limp tired body of a women.

"Is she…?"

"No she is just unconscious." Luke replied.

"All this time?"

"Yes, she has said your name once or twice but that's about it." Allan said as he watched the anger and fear bubbling up in Will's deep green eyes. They were one of few things that ever showed his emotion. Tears were forming in his eyes but Will held them back.

"I am going to get you out of here I promise." Will said turning towards Allan and Luke.

"Just worry about Djaq and we can sort ourselves out." Luke said.

"Robin is coming for us in the morning." Will said letting out a yawn.

"Well then you should get some sleep." Allan said.

"You look half dead yourself."

"OK." Will said even though he knew that was impossible.

He laid himself down and turned his back away from the others and letting tears silently fall: for his wife, down his cheeks.

Allan and Luke soon fell asleep and all was quiet in the dungeons for a change.

* * *

**_plz review next chapter up hopefully tonight. xx_**


	13. The sheriff!

This is short and written quickly so it may be abit weird but enjoy. r&r x

* * *

"My Lord there is someone here to see you." Gisborne said as he opened the door leading to the great hall.

"Yes what is it?" The sheriff asked the visitors.

"There is another outlaw in the dungeons by Lord, one of Hood's gang."

"I see."

"The old carpenter's son from Locksley."

"Two brothers being hung together, how sad…." The Sheriff said leaving the room.

"A clue? No!"

Gisborne slammed the door behind then and followed the Sheriff towards the dungeons.

"You know what Gisborne?"

"what?"

"Things are looking up."

The Sheriff waited for Gisborne to open the huge door before entering and heading towards the newly acquainted cell.

Will looked up to see the Sheriff smiling evilly at him Gisborne at his side.

"Looks like we have the whole family here now, both the Scarlet sons."

"And his wife." Gisborne added.

"One of Robin Hood's men married?" The Sheriff laughed

"What a shame." He moved over to Allan.

"So how many people have you betrayed now hey?"

"Well Robin Hood looks like he is running out of men quick."

"Oh well Gisborne we are going on holiday in a few hours no more bloody outlaws to deal with." The sheriff shouted as he kicked Djaq's leg hard.

"Tired is she!"

"Leave her alone!" Will shouted grabbing the bars in fury.

"Oh look Gisborne we've found his weakness, remind me to tell the guards."

"Yes my lord?"

"That's it."

"Yes my lord."

Then they were gone and silence fell among the outlaws ll of them in their on little worlds.


	14. pray to God!

Robin and the very few outlaws left watched as the Sheriff and Gisborne stepped into their carriage.

"Right then gang rescue our friends and then ruin the Sheriff's day." Robin said a smirk on his face as the Sheriff's things fell out of their case and onto the castle floor.

"First we have to find Jess." Matthew said as he pulled himself up.

The noise of the galloping horses soon faded and the outlaws crept through the castle corridors. They scooted around a corner and behind a curtain. They was someone coming.

As Jess walked past Marian pulled on her arm gently to stop her.

"Wha?..." She stared before realizing who the faces in front of her belong to.

"Hello." She said giving her brother a hug.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes." She replied tugging her dress down.

"Good Luck."

"Thank you." She said walking a few meters in front of them.

She knocked on the door and entered the damp the smell of the dungeon air hitting her.

"Hello." She said to the guard making him turn around.

"Hello." He replied.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing down here." He asked smiling at her.

"This." She said as little John swung the door against the guard knocking him out.

The gang shuffled in quickly and ran over to their friends.

"Will, Allan, Luke, Djaq!" What have they done to you?" Much shouted grabbing the keys and unlocking their doors.

"Thank you my friend." Allan said.

"Not being funny but it took you a long time to get here."

Will ran over to Luke and hugged him tight as they opened Djaq's door. He stepped back and moved to Djaq's side.

"Its alright we are safe now." He said taking her hand and helping Little John lift her up.

""TO THE CAMP!" Robin shouted from the door.

They ran out of the castle and onto horses, Will holding Djaq on his with one hand and riding with the other.

Maybe the fresh air would do her some good.

"Little John, Matthew, Much and Marian with me the rest of you get back to the camp. Robin said as they came to a cross roads.

They rode on heading toward the North road.

Little John knocked the driver of of his seat and slowed the horses up.

"What is going on?" The Sheriff shouted as he pocked his head out of the door.

"Oh not you lot again."

"This is a……ambush!" Much said as they fought of guards and grabbed valuable things from the Sheriffs bags.

"Don't touch that, GISBORNE DO SOMETHING." He shouted but Robin had a sword at Gisborne's throat at the same time as making sure his gang got away.

He raced after them towards the camp.

_**Camp.**_

Will raced in placing Djaq's frail body on their bunk. Making her as comfortable as possible.

"Djaq, Djaq can you hear me?"

"Wi..ll." She said taking his hand again and opening her eyes slightly.

"It will be ok Marian will sort you out."

"Tha..nk …. Yo..u" She said before shutting her eyes again.

A few minutes later the rest of the gang rushed in and Will shouted to Marian.

"Marian help?" He said.

She made her way over and felt Djaq's forehead.

"She doesn't seem that hot but she looks terrible weak."

"What can you do?"

"Well there is one thing…no." She said suddenly.

"What you have to tell me Marian." He said worridly.

"I can't." She said.

"You must, we need to save her before she grows a fever and di…"

Allan touched his friends shoulder and made him calm down.

"Tell us Marian." He said as he sat down next to Will.

"Well she was working on this medicine to bring people back from being unconscious and she showed me how to make it in emergences."

"What is it?" Will said.

"Just a few herbs but it may cause her even more damage." She said her eyes watering along with Will's and Allan's.

"Just try."

"Ok." She said.

"Pray to God it works." Jess said joining them as Allan moved a few inches away from her.

Marian ran over to Djaq's herbs and started mixing leaves and liquid together.

"Will we need to get your injuries sorted out as well you know?" Robin said.

"No I want to stay with Djaq."

"Come on it will get infected and your end up like Djaq. What will she do then?" He said taking his friends hand and lifting him up. He knew how he felt. Marian was on her deathbed once: about a year ago and he remembered how much angry and sorrow he had felt. Knowing that there was only a 50 percent chance she would live. Now his friend was going through the same thing and he felt sad for him.

Will left Djaq in the aid of Marian and walked over to the water bowl dabbing a wet cloth on his burning cuts.

He couldn't lose her now not after what they had been through already it would certainly kill him to.

He hated the Sheriff.

"Will." Marian called as she walked over to Djaq with the mixture.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes anything." He said walking over to Marian as the other outlaws crowed around them.

"Please work." Little John said.

Marian placed the warm pot of herbs by Djaq's side and waited. Hopefully the smell would work it's magic.

Djaq started to come round and as soon as she opened her eyes she closed them again and her breathing seemed to stop.

"No!" Will shouted as tears fell franticlly down his face. He clutched to his brother in sadness who was stopping him from lashing out at someone and sobbed into his cheast.

The outlaws just stared in silence not knowing what to do or saying.

Tears in all of their eyes.

Marian walking over to hug Robin.

Allan reached to Jess and wrapped his arm around her as her own tears spilled out.

She had thought he was ignoring or at least avoiding her because of the kiss that they had shared but prehapse he was just worried that she didn't feel the same. But she did and now Djaq was gone.

* * *

**_Dont shoot me yet read the next chapter first i will post it later tonight. r&r. x_**


	15. I love you!

Will bent down touched Djaq lightly on her cheek. He was never going to be able feel that soft feeling of her skin ever again. He made his way slowly over to the rest of the group who had been sat around the fire all day grieving in their own way.

Will placed himself in between Allan and Luke as they patted him sadly on the back.

"She was a good woman." Matthew said.

"Yes he's right and we had only known her for a while." Jess carried on.

"I will miss her." Much said.

"She was like the daughter I never had." Little John said.

"She was a Saracen but that didn't stop her." Marian said.

"One of my best friends." Alan commented.

"My sister in law." Luke said placing his head in his hands like everyone else seemed to be doing.

"Here medicines helping us and Marian." Robin said stroking Marian's hair she was led in his lap drawing circles on his knees.

Will walked over to Djaq again and sitting next to her. They had already dug a grave out underneath one of the prettiest trees in Sherwood.

The rest of the gang joined him as they said their goodbyes and kissed her for the last time.

"I love you Djaq." He said before slipping his hand away from hers.

Suddenly a weak but reassuring grip tightened around his fingers.

"Djaq?!" He said.

"Will…Marian." Djaq whispered opening her eyes wide.

"It's working!" Marian said placing more herbs near Djaq.

"Is that…?" Djaq started.

"Yes it is and it works."

Djaq smiled as Will hugged her tight. Tears of sadness turned into tears of Happiness and everyone smiled.

"I love you so much Djaq!" Will said.

"I love you to." She replied as they clung to each other in fear of letting go.


	16. Allan!

**_I am so so so so sorry for not updating my laptop has been mucking up so i had to sort it out. Sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter i Have no creativity at the moment. Hehe._**

**_Sorry._**

**_Beastar2! xx_**

* * *

Djaq was finally well enough to move around the camp with the help of Will. Djaq and Will were sat by the fire in each others arms reflecting on everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

Luke wandered on into the camp with piles of wood bundled into his arms. Djaq looked up at him and watched him chuck the wood down near the fire and sigh with relief.

"Glad that's finished, do you know how hard it is for one person to hold all that wood!"

"It won't be long till I am collecting firewood with you again."

"That's if Will will let you." Luke laughed.

"I am just going to ignore you." Will replied.

"Whatever." Luke sarcastically answered.

Djaq smiled as the two brothers argued harmlessly with each other.

Allan stirred in his bunk as he woke up turning over to face his friends.

"Hey." Will said looking at his friend as he made his way over.

"Hey." Allan yawned stretching his arms.

"So… what's going on between you and Jess then?" Djaq said smirking.

"What?"

"You heard."

"Nothing…"

"Really Allan I can see right through you." Will said as Allan tried avoiding eye contact with everyone and anyone that knew him.

"Alright I kind of like her."

"Kind of."

"Abit more than kind of then."

"Allan..!?" Djaq said knowing she was going to get the truth finally.

"Fine more than that quite a bit more than that actually, quite alot." Allan finally admitted.

"At least I didn't wait God knows how long to admit it to someone like you and bloody Will Scarlet."

Luke smiled at the shocked faces of his brother and Djaq.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Luke said changing the subject quick.

"I don't know, I don't even know if she likes me back." Allan replied.

"Just tell her and if she doesn't feel the same way oh well she won't tease you."

"But you bloody will." Allan laughed.

"Fine I will go find her now."

* * *

Please review!! xx 


End file.
